Millions of people travel through public transportation systems each year, such as via airlines, railroads, bus systems, and subway systems, etc. When traveling, people usually bring items of luggage. Some of this luggage is intended to be carried with the person, such as a “carry-on” item on a flight. Other items of luggage are intended for handling by the service, such as checking bags for a flight.
Much of the time, an item of luggage of one person may look very similar to an item of luggage of another person. To attempt to remedy this, some people tie a small ribbon or other object to their suitcase handle. This helps them to identify their own luggage and differentiate it from others (e.g., on an airport conveyor).
Many airports do not have an attendant to check that the bag a person takes with them from the conveyor is in fact theirs, and not someone else's. Since there is then no record of who took the bag (luggage), there leaves no recourse to the rightful owner. Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements in luggage management systems.